


Chad

by Drosolmire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: April Fools' Day, Chad Noir, F/M, Ugh, its ur b0i, she doooOOOO, whut WHUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosolmire/pseuds/Drosolmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange happens to Plagg every first of April and Ladybug witnesses this through her partner, Chat Noir.</p><p>Rated T for "Chat's" swearing and flirty-flirt moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit late for an April Fool's fic, but here I go, friends!  
> I have no idea how the linking works here so I'll just go ahead,  
> Inspired by these posts:  
> http://philsterman01.tumblr.com/post/141772918223/follow-him-on-twitter  
> http://toriitorii.tumblr.com/post/141933722676/philsterman01-littleblackchat-here-have#notes

“I’m quitting this superhero thing,” Marinette lowered her face and she could practically feel the disbelief and shock in Tikki’s gaze.

“But, but-“ the kwami stuttered and the raven haired girl stifled a snicker when she had heard the quiver in Tikki’s voice.

“You’ve been so good being Ladybug so far and you haven’t really endangered anyone and you’ve always managed to fix things and you haven’t-“

Marinette let out a laugh which highly confused the kwami, making Tikki raise an eyebrow out of curiosity.

“What’s so funny?” the red kwami pouted and furrowed her brows, crossing her tiny arms as she watched her ward’s laughter slowly die off.

“April fools, Tikki!” Marinette took the kwami in her hands and pressed her cheek against it “I was just joking!”

Blinking a few times owlishly, Tikki suddenly smiled and hugged back “I’m so relieved! I thought you were throwing in the towel for good!”

Taking the kwami away from her face, Marinette smiled reassuringly “I’m sorry for worrying you like that, Tikki,”

“It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up,” the raven haired girl smiled wider and Tikki replied in kind.

“Is this some strange custom done by humans today?” the red kwami cradled herself in Marinette’s hands, eager to hear more about this “April fools” event.

“It happens every first of April,” Marinette stated a-matter-of-factly “Kind of like Christmas or Halloween,”

“Everyone tries to do practical jokes on everyone and is justifiable because it’s a holiday dedicated to jokes!” the raven haired girl beamed.

“Well it’s technically not a holiday and some jokes go a bit too far so everyone should make sure that their jokes aren’t _extreme_ ,” Marinette concluded, which earned her a vigorous nod from the kwami.

“Wow! During the time of the last Ladybug, I don’t recall such a holiday ever existing!” flying upward and zooming around Marinette, Tikki giggled “This ‘April Fools’ is such a joyous event!”

Marinette giggled along and followed the kwami using her eyes to the best of her abilities.

“So this only happens during the first day of April?” Tikki stopped in front of Marinette’s face and beamed.

“Yep, every year,” nodding, Marinette’s smile suddenly disappeared when Tikki’s eyes had suddenly widened in horror.

“What is it, Tikki?” the raven haired girl furrowed her brows and impatiently waited for an answer from the kwami. What on earth could have possibly led to the one-eighty degree spin in the mood?

“Oh no,” the red kwami covered her mouth with her hands “ _Oh no_ ,”

Zipping towards Marinette’s window, Tikki bit at her lower lip “I hope Hawkmoth doesn’t decide to attack the city today…”

Going after the kwami and looking out of the window, Marinette furrowed her brows “Why’s that, Tikki?”

Pausing for a moment, Tikki reluctantly turned around to look at Marinette with all the seriousness that she could muster.

“During the first day of April, Plag-“ the red kwami finally spoke up after breathing through her nose.

“I mean, Chat Noir’s kwami, takes a drastic turn in personality and this carries over to the owner of his miraculous-“

“ _Sightings of a strange man clad in blue terrorizing the citizens has set unrest amongst the populace of Paris…_ ” the familiar voice of Nadja rang through both Marinette and Tikki’s ears, and the two rushed over to Marinette’s computer to get a better look at the news.

“Oh no!” Tikki cupped the sides of her face using her hands as she watched the current events unfold in horror.

 “We have to go save everyone!” Marinette furrowed her brows slightly as she prompted her computer to close.

The kwami pursed her lips and nodded after a moment “Just be wary of Chat,”

“What happens to him today, anyway?” Marinette raised an eyebrow curiously and Tikki sighed.

“It differs every time,” flying towards Marinette’s face, Tikki furrowed her brows “Promise me you’ll be patient with him,”

“Whenever this day comes, the bearers of the black cat miraculous always end up being… _infuriating_ after the transformation,” the kwami lowered her head and felt irritation course through her veins upon remembering the last Chat Noir.

“Psh, I’m sure I can handle it,” Marinette smiled confidently “Besides, Chat always has been kind of _infuriating_ to a degree,”

“I’ll be fine, Tikki,” the raven haired girl smiled reassuringly and the kwami nodded in agreement.

“Tikki, spots on!”

 ---

“Show yourself, Ladybug, Chat Noir!” the blue-clad villain bellowed, pointing at an innocent passer-by with his index finger.

“Freeze!” a beam of light-blue energy shot out from his extended finger and encased the civilian in solid ice as soon as it made contact with him.

“Come on Ladybug and Chat Noir! Or else I’ll freeze all of Paris!” flinching in surprise when something had made contact with the back of his head, the villain hissed in pain and turned around.

“I can’t be leaving you to do that, especially since it’s the middle of spring,” Ladybug smiled confidently as she spun her yo-yo around with relative ease.

“Ah, Ladybug!” the villain sneered “You’ve finally made your appearance!”

“My name is Frostivus, I have come to-“

“Yadda, yadda, yadda,” a familiar voice cut through the air and an even more familiar staff lodged itself on the ground between Ladybug and Frostivus.

“I don’t give two shits, ya talking refrigerator,” landing squarely on his feet, Chat Noir prompted his staff to shrink back to normal size as he sipped from the soda can in his other hand.

“Chat?!” Ladybug frowned and gasped in disbelief at the blond in front of her. He certainly had the same build as Chat Noir, plus the matching hair. But what unnerved Ladybug were the strange clothes he had on.

Chat wore this black short-sleeved polo shirt that had its collar raised up and its buttons unclasped. The insides of the collar and the edges of the sleeves were colored in with a light shade of green.

Adorning his face instead of the usual green-tinted goggles was instead a pair of shutter shades the same shade as the inside of his polo shirt’s collar.

Plus he wore a purely black sports cap in reverse, with a large tuft of hair jutting out from the opening in between of the band that allows the wearer to adjust the tightness of the cap and its fabric.

“Oh, hey, _Ladybug_ ,” crushing the soda can in his hand; Chat scooted over to Ladybug and waggled his eyebrows.

“How’s my fly lay-die doin’ today?” lowering his shutter shades so Ladybug could see his green eyes, Chat grinned widely.

“Ha! Now that you two are here, I, Frostivus will-“

“ _Daaamn_ , you be lookin’ finer than yesterday girl!” going around Ladybug and rubbing at his chin, Chat bit at his lower lip.

“This booty be rockin’!” Chat slapping one of her butt cheeks made the raven haired heroine yelp out in surprise.

“Chat!” turning around and fuming at the blond, Ladybug felt blood rush to her face “Where do you think you’re touching?!”

Raising his hands up in a mocking manner and half-grinning, Chat shook his head “Calm yo tits, LB,”

“And speaking of tits, man, those be perky and fine-“

“Enough of this tomfoolery!” Frostivus bellowed and extended one hand with his index finger jutting out “I will freeze you both and take your miraculous right this instant,”

Sending out a beam of light-blue towards the two, Frostivus furrowed his brows when a flash of black had suddenly appeared in front of Ladybug.

The unmistakable sound of a soda can being opened rang through the silence soon followed by obnoxious drinking and slurping noises.

“Ahh~ Perfectly nice and cool,” Chat Noir grinned, crushing the can that he had pulled seemingly out of nowhere with his hand like earlier.

“But not as cool as _me!_ ” flexing his right arm and doing circling downward motions with his fist, Chat laughed.

“Am I right or _am I right_ , LB?” Chat turned to look at the raven haired heroine behind him and Ladybug swore she saw him wink behind those stupid glasses.

“Chat Noir, you will freeze before me and give me you miraculo-“

Flying backwards when a boot had connected with his face, Frostivus slammed against the building behind him; seemingly getting knocked out in the process.

“Hey, yo, it’s _Chad Noir_ to ya fucker,” crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaving his index and middle fingers jutting out, Chad Noir sneered.

“But you can also refer to _moi_ as _Thug Noir_ , ya dig?” leaping towards Frostivus, Chad knelt downward and furrowed his brows.

“Huh, he’s out-”

“ _Cold!_ ” snorting and laughing to himself, Chad held on to the sides of his stomach and Ladybug groaned as she watched the blond guffaw.

Not only does “Chad” take out the villain by himself, but he also retained his bad sense of humor.

Man, Ladybug wanted this day to end so badly.

Strutting towards the knocked out Frostivus, Ladybug tapped at her chin.

“Where do you think the akuma is?” the raven haired heroine inquired as she surveyed the unconscious villain.

“Psh, that’s easy, LB,” doing that infuriating half-grin of his, Chad pointed towards the bright blue scarf draped around Frostivus’ neck.

“This mofo be wearin’ a scarf in the middle of spring, ya dig?” nodding her head in agreement, Ladybug bent downward and started to pry the piece of fabric off of Frostivus’ person.

“ _Damn_ ,” Chad whistled and Ladybug turned around to frown at him “What is it?” she asked with irritation apparent on her tone of voice. Thank goodness Chad Noir was too conceited to notice that.

“Does LB have the booty?”

“ _Ugh, she doooo!_ ” licking his lips and biting at his lower lip, Chad nodded his head as he continued to ogle; and Ladybug finally understood the implication of his words.

Taking the scarf from Frostivus’ neck and quickly turning around with her hands on her behind, Ladybug felt blood rush to her face again.

“What is wrong with you?!” the raven haired heroine pursed her lips and felt embarrassment course through her veins.

By God, Tikki was right about him being irritating!

“What’s wrong with me?” Chad’s tone of voice, posture and technically everything about him suddenly turned to the realm of normalcy.

Ladybug was taken aback by the sudden seriousness and felt herself become even more flustered when Chad had slowly brought his face closer to hers.

“The thing that’s wrong with Chad Noir,” the blond whispered huskily and Ladybug felt his breath tickle the tip of her nose.

“Is that he ain’t got LB in his life-“

“In his love life, ya dig?” Chad gave that signature half grin of his again and he leapt in the air as he laughed like a madman.

“Man, I may be a cat but I think I be gettin’ me some pussy later if you know what I’m sayin’-”

Chad unceremoniously fell to the ground when Ladybug’s fist had connected to his right cheek, and Ladybug panted aggressively as she watched the blond hero plop to the ground; who also seemed to be out cold.

It was the first time that Ladybug knocked someone out using her fists alone.

Not only was _Chad_ insufferable, but he was also very _vulgar_.

And this fact made knocking him out very _satisfying_.

Blushing so hard and fuming at the unconscious “hero”, Ladybug ripped Frostivus’ scarf and purified the akuma.

Summoning her lucky charm to fix any damages dealt by Frostivus, Ladybug helped the civilian who was once the freezing villain to his feet and explained the situation.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” the man exclaimed in fear and Ladybug patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

“It’s okay, I’ve fixed everything,” smiling at the man, Ladybug felt relief wash over her as everything started falling into place.

“B-but how about Chat Noir?” the man’s voice quivered as he pointed towards the unconscious blond “W-will he be alright? Did I do that?”

Well everything _was_ falling into place. Except for Chad, at least.

“I’ll take care of it,” Ladybug smiled and prompted the man to go on his way.

Dragging Chad by his feet, Ladybug propped him up behind a dumpster in a secluded alleyway; in hopes that if he still _isn’t_ up by the time he de-transforms, his secret will at least still safe.

Turning to leave the alleyway, Ladybug stole one last glance at the sleeping Chad and snorted.

“Tikki, spots off,”

 ---

“Ugh, where am I?” Adrien rubbed at his head and hissed in pain when his hand had made contact with the sore skin of his cheek.

“Why does my face feel sore?” the blond blinked a few times and looked down at a sleeping Plagg.

“Plagg, wake up,” nudging the kwami awake, Adrien stifled a yawn when Plagg had yawned as well.

“What happened?” the blond furrowed his brows when the kwami had simply turned in his sleep.

“Don’t know. Probably something stupid,” Plagg deadpanned and Adrien shook his head.

The blond’s eyes widened in fear and he quickly stood up, rocking the kwami awake.

“There was an akuma attack and-!“

“Relax,” Plagg yawned again and stretched his small arms “Ladybug took care of it,”

“R-really?” Adrien felt himself calm down a bit but then furrowed his brows “But why couldn’t I remember anything?”

“I recall transforming but everything after that is a blank,”

Plagg snickered “Let’s get out of here, it stinks,”

“Plus this, exactly! Why’d we end up sleeping beside a dumpster?!” the blond gestured towards the dumpster and the black kwami simply snickered again.

“April fools, Adrien,”

The blond blinked a few times and fished for his phone, checking on the date.

“But April fools was yesterday,” Adrien furrowed his brows. He couldn’t remember anything, his face ached and Plagg seemingly knows _whatever_ had happened to the two of them.

“Exactly,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed that!
> 
> Oh, and "lay-die" is pronounced literally as you read it. Chad just wanted to make "lady" rhyme with "fly".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad Noir's shameful behavior hits Adrien back with full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's a little continuation from before.  
> Many thanks for Fandoom_heart for the idea of this!

“ _Does LB have the booty?_ ”

“ _Ugh, she doooo!”_

“Oh my God,” Adrien gulped audibly as he watched the video clip with horror and disbelief. A few seconds later, “Chad Noir” seemingly falls to the ground and a shocked sound escaped the lips of whoever was recording the spectacle.

The video clip ends with Ladybug ripping the scarf in two and purifying the akuma, sending out her lucky charm afterwards to fix everything that had been damaged.

“Did _I_ do that?” the blond slumped in his chair and his eyes were still as wide as an Owl’s.

“Yes you did,” Plagg deadpanned, tossing a slice of camembert into the air before expertly catching it in his mouth.

“ _Oh my God!_ ” Adrien pulled at his hair “That’s what happened yesterday?!”

“Yep,”

“ _OH MY GOD!”_ standing up from his seat and pacing around his room, Adrien’s hands did not cease their hair pulling.

“I practically _sexually_ harassed Ladybug yesterday!” groaning and taking his seat again, Adrien quickly scrolled down to examine the comments section.

_“You guys think Chat had some catnip or somethin?”_

 “ _Damn, what happened to Chat? He’s really feisty in this one huh lol”_

_“I wish I could have done that : < i’m pretty sure LB’s booty be really fine”_

_“DID YOU GUYs SEE LADYBUG SOCK CHAT IN TH FACE OMG HAHAHAAHHA”_

_“That must have been some pretty strong catnip LOL”_

_“If this is Chat’s April fool’s joke, it’s pretty good. It could have compromised the mission but thankfully it didn’t”_

Adrien sighed in relief when he had noticed that the comments took his drastic personality change in a light hearted manner, laughed at him getting knocked out from a single punch from Ladybug, or wanting to “touch the bootay as well”.

Panic suddenly coursed through Adrien’s veins and he shot up from his seat again “Ladybug must probably think I’m some kind of pervert!”

“I don’t even remember doing _any_ of that!”

“Relax,” reclining on a small pillow placed by Adrien’s night stand, Plagg waved his hand dismissively “I’m sure she doesn’t mind,”

“How would you know?” the blond pursed his lips and felt irritation boil inside of him. First Plagg transforms him into _Chad Noir_ then he has the gall to tell him that Ladybug _doesn’t mind_? As if his kwami knew exactly what Ladybug thought about him.

Well, what Ladybug thought of Chat Noir, at least.

Sitting on the edge of his bed and hanging his head in shame, Adrien sighed in disbelief. It’s not like he had a chance with Ladybug before, but this just seals the deal.

“I’m sure Tikki told her about it,” Plagg snorted at the prospect of the red kwami having to explain what lengths he goes to during the first of April _every single time_.

“Tikki?” raising his head slightly; Adrien asked curiously “Who’s Tikki?”

“Ladybug’s kwami,” the black kwami reclined further onto his pillow “She must have been so _peeved_ this time,” Plagg snickered.

“Why’d you go and do that, anyway?” Adrien furrowed his brows. He knew that Plagg was a fun and carefree being, but what he had just done yesterday was more irritating the entertaining in all honesty.

“Do what?” the black kwami stirred slightly in his place while he covered his mouth to stifle a yawn.

“Turning me into _Chad Noir_?” Adrien grit his teeth as he spoke; this certainly takes the top spot on his “Times I was irritated by Plagg” list.

“So many questions,” the black kwami groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

“Wake me up when something important comes up,”

Pursing his lips and fuming, Adrien exhaled sharply and started taking deep breaths; the last thing he wanted was Nathalie barging into his room asking what was the matter with all the ruckus that he was doing while trying to strangle Plagg.

Emphasis on the word “trying”.

Standing up and taking a seat on his computer chair, Adrien replayed the video that was on top of the Ladyblog; its view count rising in value for each second that passed by.

“ _Does LB have the booty?_ ”

Slapping his hand to his face and bringing it down slowly, Adrien groaned as a mental image of Ladybug flashed through his mind.

“She do,” the blond sighed, slamming his face onto his desk below.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat decides to apologize.  
> And what better way than with flowers and chocolate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm back, friends!  
> So sorry about my lack of activity for a while; things have been hectic and I needed to work double time.  
> Here's the last chapter for this piece, thanks for riding along with me, friends!  
> Many thanks to Fandoom_Heart again for the idea!

“Why are you even going out of your way to do this?” Plagg asked as he stifled a yawn, with Adrien forcefully tucking the kwami inside of his shirt pocket.

“I’m not going out of my way,” the blond snorted “I practically need to do _this_ ,”

“I already told you,” the black kwami’s voice sounded muffled thanks to the fabric of Adrien’s shirt “Ladybug probably didn’t mind,”

Shaking his head, Adrien felt blood rush to his cheeks when he had looked down on the small bouquet of flowers accompanied with a box of chocolates.

“I can’t exactly trust you again after that incident,” Adrien spat out in a harsh tone, earning him a snicker from Plagg.

“Ugh, point taken,” the black kwami feigned sounds of being hurt; making Adrien smile a bit as he shook his head.

 ---

Chat leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the howling wind deafening his ears; but that did not mute out his booming heartbeat.

“ _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.IcandothisIcandothis,_ ” getting a glimpse of a mop of familiar black hair from far away thanks to his goggles, Chat gulped audibly and stopped in his tracks; clinging onto a rooftop to a screeching halt.

“ _Ican’tdothisIcan’tdothisIcan’tdothis,_ ”

“ _Just get it over with, geez,_ ” Plagg’s voice cut through Chat’s mind, and the blond hero breathed through his nose; feeling thankful that his kwami had actually gave him worthwhile advice.

Leaping to the next rooftop, Chat Noir felt adrenaline pump through his veins; his eyes focusing onto Ladybug like she was his prey-

Ladybug had seemingly noticed the sudden increase in intensity of observation from the black-clad hero, and the raven haired female turned around curiously.

“Shi-“ making eye contact with Ladybug drained Chat of all of his adrenaline; making the blond slip from the roofing and falling downward to the streets below.

 ---

“Ch-Chat?” Ladybug turned towards the blond hero who had seemingly disappeared and took a step forward, taking out her yo-yo to make her way towards her _fallen_ comrade.

The unmistakable whizzing sound made by Chat’s baton pierced through the air, and Ladybug’s eyes caught a glimpse of a metallic glint at the corner of her left eye.

A blur of black and yellow whizzed by in front of her, leaping above the raven haired hero and landing with a soft thud behind her.

Turning around to berate Chat about his reckless fall from earlier, Ladybug opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when a small but intricately organized bouquet was unceremoniously shoved towards her face.

“For you, m’lady,” Chat waggled his eyebrows, his smile growing ever wider when Ladybug had taken the bouquet from him without much hesitation.

“Thanks?” the raven haired hero raised an eyebrow curiously as she scrutinized the flowers with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“What’s the event?” placing both of her hands behind her back and leaning forward a bit, Ladybug tapped on the floor with her right foot, smiling mischievously when she had noticed the flush on Chat’s cheeks.

Shuffling on his feet, Chat prompted his staff to shrink and cleared his throat; opening his mouth only to abruptly close it without saying anything right after time and time again.

Ladybug noticed Chat’s other hand hiding behind his back “What’cha hiding there, kitty?” her mischievous smile grew wider and she ambled towards the blond hero.

“I-I, uh-“ Chat took some steps backward and yelped in surprise when his final step had hit nothing but air.

Throwing her yo-yo towards the black-clad hero, Ladybug easily subdued Chat using the string of her weapon; pulling him forward to prevent him from falling. Again.

Falling on his stomach, Chat made a sound akin to that of an angry feline and Ladybug couldn’t help but snicker at the response.

Raising an eyebrow curiously when she had seen the small box that Chat held behind his back, Ladybug scooted forward and took the box from the blond’s hand.

“W-wait, Ladybug!” squirming in the string, Chat’s face fell when the raven haired female had decided to ignore him and opened the box to take a peek inside.

“Chocolates?” the dark night sky coupled with the moon only showcased a fraction of Ladybug’s features, but Chat was more than certain that he had seen a glint in her eyes.

“Yeah, ch-chocolates,” blinking a few times in surprise and pushing himself upward when he had felt the string around him loosen a bit, Chat nervously reached for the box of chocolates.

“Are these for me, too?” the raven haired hero locked eyes with Chat; making the blond freeze in place.

Gulping audibly and retracting his hand, the black-clad hero rubbed at the back of his head and smiled nervously “As a matter of fact, yeah…”

Ladybug’s face lit up and she smiled rather widely, making the blond’s cheeks flush. The raven haired hero put the lid back on the small box and brought out her other hand to check on the flowers once more.

“Thanks, Chat,” Ladybug turned to look at the blond again, a modest and beautiful smile on her face.

Chat nodded his head like a dog and found no sound escape his lips; making Ladybug giggle out of amusement.

“What’s the event, kitty?” she raised an eyebrow curiously, her smile growing slightly wider when she had noticed Chat seemingly snapping back to reality.

“Oh, about that-“ the blond rubbed at the back of his head nervously again, pursing his lips and feeling a cold sweat run down the side of his face when he had found difficulty in expressing himself in words.

Ladybug stood there silent, the smile on her face not wavering for a moment. Chat was always impulsive and brash and obnoxious but this time he was actually sweet.

The raven haired hero shuddered a bit in the memory of Chad Noir a few days back; now that certainly was the pinnacle of Chat’s obnoxiousness-

“I’d like to apologize,” Chat twiddled with his fingers and refused to look at his partner; which highly confused Ladybug.

Before she could ask what he was apologizing for, Chat literally prostrated himself onto the ground and started blathering like a text-to-speech application at two-hundred times speed.

“I know I don’t have the right to ask for your forgiveness especially after all I’d done a few days back, sexually harassing you and the like-“ the blond started off, pushing his forehead onto the roofing as much as he could.

“But I swear I wasn’t fully conscious of my actions; heck, I wasn’t conscious at all!” Chat continued to mouth himself off when Ladybug furrowed her brows.

“Chat,” she spoke calmly, feeling her temples throb when the blond had continued to speak in unintelligible gibberish; albeit faster now.

“Chat-“ repeating herself and being cut off from speaking, Ladybug shook her head and pursed her lips.

“Chat!” she frowned, making the blond stop in his spastic explaining and peeking upward at her out of curiosity.

“It’s okay!” the raven haired hero huffed, placing the hand holding the bouquet near her chest and sighing.

“My kwami explained everything,” smiling genuinely at the blond hero, Ladybug’s smile grew a tad bit when she had seen the sparkle in Chat’s eyes.

“B-but still-“ pursing his lips when he had heard Ladybug groan in irritation, Chat nodded his head and scrambled to his feet; rubbing at the back of his head as he let out a nervous laugh.

A comfortable silence fell upon the two and surprisingly, Chat was the one who broke it by clearing his throat; but was ultimately cut off from his words when Ladybug had beat him to it.

“If you’re going to apologize again,” Ladybug smiled mischievously when she had seen the look Chat gave her which confirmed her suspicions “Don’t,”

Closing the distance between the two of them, the raven haired hero placed a modest kiss on Chat’s left cheek “Thanks, Chat,”

“For, well,” bringing the gifts out in front of her chest, Ladybug smiled “Everything,”

“Good night, kitty,” Ladybug took a step back and smiled, turning around and throwing her yo-yo out in one quick motion.

Chat stood frozen on the rooftop; his heart beating a million miles per second. The sheer excitement that flowed through his veins forcefully ejected Plagg from his being, making the kwami shoot upward as a flash of green light enveloped the blond.

Cupping his left cheek as his lip quavered, Adrien fell to his knees.

“ _OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGodohmyyyGoood_ ,” the blond’s lips quickly turned into a smile and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

“Geez,” Plagg furrowed his brows as he descended towards his ward “Hadn’t been ejected like that in a few centuries,”

Sticking out his tongue and making a retching noise, Plagg shook his head “Man, she really got you hooked, huh?”

“Ladybug kissed me,” Adrien’s smile did not let up for a moment.

“I was there,” the black kwami reclined in the air.

“Ladybug _kissed_ me,” the blond repeated himself and his smile grew bigger.

“I know. Let’s go home, I’m hungr-“

“ _Ladybug kissed me!_ ” Adrien shot up into the air and laughed hysterically, fear quickly encompassing his senses when the realization that he was no longer Chat Noir dawned on him.

Plagg swooped down towards his falling ward and forcefully merged with him; making Chat Noir appear a few seconds later.

Landing on his feet with the help of his staff, Chat skipped around giddily in the alleyway that he had just fallen into.

“Ladybug kissed m-“

“ _I get it. Woohoo. Now let’s go home so you can feed me,”_ Plagg groaned in Chat’s mind.

“A-ah, yeah, sure,” the black-clad hero nodded his head quickly, extending his staff skyward as he propelled himself away from the alleyway.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the blond hero’s smile did not did not let up for even a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a tad bit too sweet?  
> I apologize if that melted your teeth a bit, friends!


End file.
